Shop Choice  Part I  In the Beginning
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Part I - There is still a Pet Shop in L.A.'s Chinatown, only it's not run by who you think.  The physical location of the shop is bound by magic and even if a ship sometimes flew in to take over the premises, it doesn't change the shop's purpose.


**Title: **Shop Choice - I - In the Beginning

**Main pairing:** None at this time, future tales may contain m/m pairings, you've just been warned.

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Pet Shop of Horrors (all media types), Pet Shop of Horrors: Tokyo (various media types), unfinished story found at www dot adultfanfiction dot net & www dot media miner dot org ("The Pet Shop's Chosen", a WIP: only 2 small chapters, last posted and updated in 2006, both locations)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Author's Note:** After the last Manga of the original series, please discount the tiny epilogue of a future Chris and Count D's supposed son. This story will by AU or AR, however you feel about Alternate whatevers... I will deem this one, an AC - Alternate Continuation story. Hmm...I think I like that term, never seen it used before, so from here on however I'm inspired to writer alternative endings, I believe that AC is an appropriate acronym for fanfiction. (LOL)

**Summary:** Part I - There is still a Pet Shop in L.A.'s Chinatown, only it's not run by who you think. The physical location of the shop is bound by magic and even if a ship sometimes flew in to take over the premises, it doesn't change the shop's purpose.

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write most of my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'  
>(…Other LanguagesMind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

Leon O - Leon O - Leon O

"**In the beginning..."**

Leon O - Leon O - Leon O

In the beginning there was famous pet shop in the heart of Chinatown. The city that contained this pet shop didn't matter, but the shop was always the same. It had many, many rooms. Some rooms were deep and dark, while others contained soft sunlight and fresh ocean breezes.

The shop only sold pets, but there'd also been a fine print of '_Hopes & Dreams_' added under the shop's main name. Normal pets and not-so-normal pets existed, but then again, there are many things in the world that could not explained to the satisfaction of humans. Let's be honest. Humans don't really need or want to know about those conditions either, but there have always been exceptions to those rules.

One of those exceptions was now standing outside in the darkened streets of Chinatown. A place so familiar and yet his mind was foggy about it at the moment. He'd felt drawn to this location and was looking lost and forlorn. The shop was there, but his friend and the one he reluctantly came to truly love, perhaps a little too late, was now gone.

'_Ran away_,' the blonde man thought. '_Son of a bitch ran away._' He looked down the small set of stairs to the locked dusty doors. '_No sign that it was ever there, damn that magical Chinese con artist._'

He sighed and looked up into the night sky. He hoped that he could see the sailing ship, that ark of animals, once more, but falling from that great imagined distance did something to him. _SEEING_, truly seeing them... seeing everything for the first time and quite possibly the last, had shifted something in his mind.

He was about to turn away and go home to recover from his physical injuries, when he heard the door of the shop creak open. A soft light flickered from within. It flickered like it came from a candle, but that wasn't possible.

One crutch assisted step down and the door opened ever so slightly wider.

A second step was followed by a second beckoning gesture or invitation by the action of a slowly opening door. It was an invitation to come into something... new?

Another step and the continued descending motion had sealed his fate. He needed to be there. He needed to know more and he needed some measure of closeness to the one that had run away in fear. It was possibly a fear of his family or of his personal feelings, but right now there was a choice for the shop's most recurring human visitor of this century.

Leon Orcot knew that something was going to happen, something new, magical and strange.

Yet he also knew that at this very moment, he wasn't prepared to chase after Count D. He still needed some healing. His mind was a storm of questions and sensations, voices were beginning to call out to him and he knew that he was wanted, desired and even needed with a strange sort of frustrated desperation.

He sighed once more, looking through the open door and to the single, fat pillar candle standing on a single lonely pedestal and that flickered with a beckoning wave and warm popping spark. He smiled slightly with a soft sound, somewhat like a chuckle or a snort and then he stepped through that open door.

Leon O - Leon O - Leon O

**END**


End file.
